The Heart of the Pharaoh
by PurpleQueen
Summary: This is my Second Yami/Anzu Story Anzu is a Dancer in it and the Pharaoh falls in Love with her but she doesn't know can he find a way to show her PLEASE R/R *I uploaded chapter 6 and I hope you like and can you please me Ideas for my other story*
1. Time and Patience

Authors Note: First this is my Second Yami/Anzu Story I got a Idea from getting all the Reviews I got on my first one I hope you enjoy it  
Yami P.O.V  
  
Life as a Pharaoh sucks for once in my life I wish people didn't slave over me and let me have my space. I mean is bad enfofe that I am forced to choose a Wife when I am not ready for marriage I am only 17 and I am going to be 18 soon  
  
"Your Greatness you have to marry you know that" One of my Guards named Joey said " It's the law and you have to except it"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I prefer to be called Yami" I said I hate when people call me by Your Greatness and Highness or Pharaoh I just want to be treated like everybody else not just some Ruler I just want all to equal in Power  
  
"Your Greatness, I mean Pharaoh are you all right" Joey said  
  
"Yes, I am" I said to him "Please let me think"  
  
"Of course your Highness" He bows and leaves sometimes I wish I can be outside see what life is like out there what am I really misses  
Anzu's P.O.V  
  
Boy I think the Pharaoh has it Luck I mean I do live in the Palace but I am a dancer all the woman in my family are it's this tradition we have I love it the problem is the Outfits. We have to where the outs are Two pieces the colors are Blue, Red and Purple we wear a silk Shirt that is short sleeved and a half see through skirt we have a mouth piece that covers our mouths and eyeshadow also we have Flowers in are hair.  
  
"Sweetie, Calm down you look beautiful" She was putting Flowers in my long brown hair and by hair in a bon I hate having my hair up. I have to deal with it though it does attract a lot of the guys but they aren't the right ones for me. I know my true love it's out there somewhere but I just don't know where. What do I know about love anyway I mean I am only 15 years old and I never had experience.  
  
"Mom" I said to her  
  
"What is it dear?" She said with a Smile. I love my mom my dad left my mom and I when I was a baby so I never saw him and I have no clue what he looks like I was raised by my mother. My mother was beautiful as everyone would say but not as beautiful as me. My blue eyes glittered with joy  
  
"I was worrying, do you think I will ever find the right guy for me" I said  
  
"Of course dear, I believe there is a guy somewhere out there for you"  
  
"What is Love like" I said interested  
  
"Well you feel like no one else is there, you feel like your in the clouds" she holds up my chin "Of course you have a long time to find love and I am sure you find it" She puts up my cloth over my mouth" Now come on we are going to perform for the pharaoh.  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I looked at the dancers as they performed but one was of the caught my eye she was beautiful even though I couldn't really see her. She was a beautiful dancer it was very hard to find one like her I never seen really even seen her before I wish I know more about her they finished and left  
  
"They were cute weren't they your Highness" Joey said I wasn't paying attention I was still lost in thought about the girl dancer  
  
"Your greatness" I looked at him  
  
"What is it" I said in a surprised tone  
  
"I know that look you like when of the dancers don't you" I looked at him with a glare  
  
"Of course not, what are you talking about"  
  
"Stop denying, Pharaoh Please" I sighed  
  
"O.K I do there was one girl" A little Embarrassed  
  
"Oh you mean the girl that was in the shadows, I saw you staring at her amazed Pharaoh" bows "I am glad you found someone to rule bedside you"  
  
Surprised sure I did like her but I wasn't planning for her to be my wife when I knew nothing about her  
  
"Now wait a minute, I don't know anything about her so what 's you think I am going to have her as my wife can I at least meet the girl and get to know her"  
  
"Of course your greatness"  
  
This is my first P.O.V Story next time I will do the chapter in Anzu's P.O.V. Please R/R 


	2. Life as a Dancer

Anzu's P.O.V  
I was looking at the stars in the night sky I don't know why I love looking at them they remind me of so many things that happened to me. I also think the stars are beautiful all my life I wanted to be something not just a dancer but my Mother said that there is not change in life the place you are born in is the place you will stay  
  
"Mom, I am not made to dance" I said  
  
"Listen young lady I told you before that you have to except life the way it is there is no way to change your destiny" My mom said as we got into our room, all the dancers share a room in the palace with there family since my dad left us I shared it with my mother  
  
Usually when I am not dancing I spend my time reading and talking with my friends  
  
"Please mom I know that I can't change my destiny" I change out of costume and got into a Tan sleeved cloth I put my hair in a pony tail and sat in bed looking around for book it was a romance story (the book is made from the paper they made in Egypt) I love romance stories my mother says I need to get out of books and start finding someone to marry but I tell her that I am not ready  
  
"Sweetie, I seriously think that you should get out of those romance books and."  
  
"And find a mate, I know you told me like a million times" I said I was sick of my mother telling what to do  
  
"Listen dear I not going to be around forever and I just want to make sure someone is there for you and takes care of you" My mother folding are clothes and put them in a pile then started working on a necklace she was making  
  
"Mom, I just haven't found the right guy yet" I went over to the window and looked at the stars the moonlight was shiny beautifully  
  
"Honey, Listen to me what is so important about finding the right guy"  
  
"Mom, If I have to get married then I want to be in Love at least besides I can't just marry the first guy I see I want to marry a guy who likes me for what's inside not for my beauty"  
  
"Well I have Faith tat one day you find the man of your dreams" She put the necklace she finish making around my neck It was blue and had Gold "You look beautiful" She kisses my forehead and goes to bed I look up at the sky  
  
"I do hope that I find the right guy, Maybe some day" I go to bed and put my book on the floor  
-Next Morning  
  
"You look fabulous, you remind me of someone"  
  
"Who mom" I said I fixed my necklace that my mom made me  
  
"Me, You look like me" She braided my hair clipped the end of it with a flower everyone said I was special in some ways like my beauty but my friends admired me for my personality they say I am different from any girl and I can win anyone affections but I really don't believe that I can  
  
"Mom do you think I'm special"  
  
"Of course you are dear"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
-That's he end of the second story next is in Yami's P.O.V I'm sorry if I confused any of you with the first chapter 


	3. The King of Egypt

Yami's P.O.V  
I never always wanted to be pharaoh but before my father passed  
  
away he says that taking his place was my destiny. Destiny has does he  
  
know what my destiny is. Being Pharaoh has some greatness everyone  
  
respects you but the hard thing is ruling all of Egypt but now I am  
  
suppose to get married. I am almost 18 years old. Well if I have to get  
  
married then I want to be in Love not just marry someone that I don't  
  
know at all. I want to be with someone that understands me.  
  
"Flashback"  
  
Shows young Yami around 8 years old  
  
Pharaoh-Son sooner or later you will rule all of Egypt everything will be  
  
yours, I am getting old Yami and when you turn 18 you have to be  
  
married it is a law that I passed down as so did your grandfather and if  
  
you have a son he will too  
  
Young Yami-Dad will I be a good pharaoh  
Dad- I know you will son and when I die you will take over and become  
  
Pharaoh ruler of all Egypt and remember I will always be with you  
  
Young Yami- O.K  
  
"End of Flashback"  
I became pharaoh right after my father died when I was 13 and I  
  
Became pretty well known through out Egypt. I suggested in many  
  
things but I really had no one to share it with the thing is now I am  
  
searching for the right girl for me I know she is out there some where  
  
and I know I will find her. I dreamed one time about the girl I would  
  
marry I never told anyone I kept it a secret and I kind have this crush  
  
on one of this dancers and of course almost all my Guards know about.  
  
I never really seen what she looks like but there something about her  
  
that makes me weak. It's like maybe she is the girl of my dreams or  
  
something I don't know anymore.  
I know this is a short chapter sorry. Next time Yami and Anzu met face  
  
to face and it's going to be in both point of views (I have to because  
  
they are meeting and everything) 


	4. Love at First Sight

Chapter 4- Love at first sight  
Sorry it took so long I know you Reviewers really want to read when they meet well here it is sorry if it's a bit confusing since it's going to be in both Yami's and Anzu's P.O.V Kay  
Anzu's P.O.V  
It was a nice sunny day. I was in my chambers I got  
  
changed into my costume we weren't going to  
  
perform for the pharaoh thankfully I was to  
  
embarrassed to dance in front of him. I never seen  
  
him but it made me nervous. I mean he is the King of  
  
Egypt the Ruler and you have to think your job as a  
  
dancer it entertain the pharaoh. Lucky we were going  
  
to the dungeons to practice that's were we practice  
  
are routines I don't really like it down there it's cold  
  
but we get it done  
  
"Mother why do we have t go down to the dungeons"  
  
"Honey, you know that's were we practice besides it's  
  
better that dancing in front of the pharaoh you always  
  
told me that since you were 6 The Pharaoh's is  
  
around 2 years older than you are"  
  
"So..." I said like I didn't care, the Pharaoh's son  
  
he took over when he was 8 years old the old  
  
Pharaoh who died was a great King, as people would  
  
say I heard many things about him he seemed  
  
different but what would I know I mean never even  
  
met him  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
I decided to walk around the palace since there was  
  
nothing to do but something catched my eye I  
  
sneaked behind a corner I saw the most beautiful girl  
  
in my Life she had Long Brown hair and Blue eyes her  
  
hair was in a bon and Clothes were handing down  
  
from her bon she was wearing a Blue, White and  
  
Green Dress I Feel for her by just looking at her. I  
  
saw her glare up and I hid I didn't want her to see  
  
me.  
Anzu P.O.V  
  
I swear I thought someone was spying on me. I was  
  
really get freaked out  
  
"I think someone is spying on me" I whispered to my mom  
  
"Well go see than, Go on" My Mother was so  
  
determined I mean she was probably thinking it's  
  
going to be my future husband or something but  
  
that's mom's for you. I looked around and I saw no one  
  
"Maybe it was my imagination again" I said I turned  
  
back around but then I heard footsteps I turned  
  
around and I saw a boy around 17 he was so  
  
handsome that I was about to melt but I kept my cool  
  
"Who are you" I said to him  
Yami P.O.V  
She said' who am I" I didn't know what to say I just wanted to hold her in my arms but I held it back  
  
"My name is Y..A..M..I" Was the only thing I could say  
  
"I am Anzu" She said with a smile  
  
Anzu what a beautiful name I loved it  
  
"Anzu, come over" Anzu looks over  
  
"I'm coming" She turns over to me "I'm sorry but I have to go" she turns and leaves  
  
The only thing I Know was that I was in Love. 'Anzu' was the only name I could think of the only thing is if I will see her again  
  
Anzu's P.O.V  
  
"Seems the pharaoh's son has a soft spot for my  
  
daughter" She says I never felt so ashamed and  
  
embarrassed In my life but it is worth it because I  
  
was in Love with him he was the boy of dreams I  
  
hope I did see him again.  
-That's all I have so far I got some of the Idea from Romeo and Juliet because that's what were doing in English (I am Juliet) I hope you enjoyed it and sorry to confuse all of you if I did 


	5. Realizing My True Feelings

Chapter 5-Realizing My True Feelings  
  
Author's note*Sorry it took me so long I had Exams-  
  
How much I hate them- and I had to study* I hope  
  
you Enjoy this Chapter it's in Anzu's Point of view-  
  
This story does involve mostly with Anzu after all  
  
Anzu P.O.V  
  
I was in my chamber I couldn't get him off my mine  
  
He was so Handsome and Dreamily and the worst  
  
part is ever since I saw him I haven't been acting  
  
myself at all and everyone is worried about me and  
  
that's problem. I really don't like it when people  
  
worry about me because it makes people said and  
  
unhappy and not be able to concentrate on there  
  
dance moves. My mother knew and friends kept  
  
teasing me and they say it is so cute that I am in  
  
Love. It's not that I can't help it, theirs something  
  
about him that I've seen that makes him special  
  
different from any other. My Mother still loves that I  
  
have touched the heart of the Pharaoh's son but to  
  
me I can't believe that he is the Pharaoh's son. I am  
  
surprised that he is. I never had these feelings I felt  
  
all goofy when I was around him I wish I knew why  
  
My heart was beaten fast and I could hardly breath.  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong" My Mother came in I just  
  
looked back on reading "Honey, I know something is bothering you"  
  
"Well.O.K there is but how did you know"  
  
"I am your mother after all I know everything" She  
  
folded the clothes she had and sat on my bed  
  
"Now tell your mother what's bothering you" She  
  
said softly.  
  
"It's about the boy I met you know the Pharaoh's son  
  
can't get him out of my head I feel so strange and  
  
weak" My mother took my hand and smiled "Your in  
  
Love dear it happens to everyone it did after all  
  
happen to me"  
  
"But how can I be in Love I just saw him and I don't  
  
know anything about him all I know is that he is the  
  
Pharaoh's son"  
  
"Anzu when I was 16 years old I met your Father he  
  
was the sweetest man I met and I instantly fell in  
  
Love with him, we did everything together and  
  
Nothing could separated us that was until I had you  
  
then he left me and you"  
  
"I miss Father" Hugs Mom  
  
"Your growing up dear, you're a teenager and a  
  
young teenager like yourself has to fall in Love"  
  
"I guess your right mom I am in Love with  
  
him.Thanks mom you made mw feel so much  
  
better"  
  
"That's a Mothers job, I Love you" Kisses her  
  
forehead and gets up  
  
"I Love you to Mom" She said happily. At least now I  
  
know I am in Love I wasn't sure about my Feelings  
  
about him but thanks to my mom I am glad I just  
  
wished I knew his name (She said sadly)  
  
-That's Chapter 5 I hoped you enjoyed it please R/R Thank You Reviewers for Reading this story if you have any Ideas of what should happen I would be happy to hear them O.K Please Thanks again 


	6. The Truth told to a friend

Sorry I was busy and everything and you know it's summer and I had to things. My mother said too and I was thinking of how to continue well here is this is some other people's point of view and Anzu No Yami-That would be next time  
  
Joey's P.O.V  
  
I could tell something was up, the Pharaoh has changed somehow he daydreams often and I have to ask if he's listening he says he is and I continue reading. Once I ask and he says it's nothing. I was really worried about him I wanted to know. He finally told me  
  
"Your greatness, something is wrong I know" I said  
  
"I told you to call me Yami, Your not just my guard your also my friend" Yami said  
  
"Well Yami, can you please say what's on your mind I always here to help you" I said  
  
"I'll tell you as long as you promise to keep it a secret and tell no one" Yami said  
  
(I bow) "Of course not a soul, the words will not leave my mouth" I said as a promise  
  
"I think I am in Love" Yami said  
  
This was new; I mean how could he be in love so fast I knew he had to get married in around 6 months because he had to be married when he turned 18. He couldn't have been seening someone behind are backs especially since he has to be protected  
  
"It's strange Joey, I don't know anything about her and I am in Love she is so beautiful though" Yami said  
  
"Yami you can't be in Love with a girl because she is beautiful you have to get to know her first then see" I said  
  
"I guess your right Joey, I can't be in Love but then how come I can't stop thinking about her" Yami said  
  
"I really don't know" I got up and left and went in front of the door I was after all his guard  
  
Mai's P.O.V  
  
I knew Anzu was different somehow. I was sick so I had rest for the pass week and I feeling much better. I felt everyone knew something about my best friend but me I wanted to know what this secret was.she also looked at the window humming some song and I was worried she should be more concerned with her dance then her daydreams  
  
"Anzu" she was listening "ANZU" I yelled at her  
  
""What Mai" she said kindly and smiled that made me smile back she was so kind and gentle with a spirit that can go on and on. She was always fun to be around. True that I was a couple or so more years older than her but I really didn't care. She was someone who never gave up on anything and encouraged people not to quit and keep going and try again. That is one thing I admired about her also that she beautiful she had mid-long brown hair and these gorgeous blue eyes that when you look into them you think of the water. While I had blonde hair that she admired and she loves my purple eyes. I trusted her and she trusted me.since she never knew her father I treat her like a sister and my father treats her like she was he's daughter. She says I am concerned on how beautiful I am to much? True but my friendship with her is first and if anyone dare hurt her physically or emotionally they will have to answer to me. Of course her mother and my parents are the ones I won't go there.  
  
"How are you" she looked at me  
  
"I am fine thank you, and you how are you feeling you missed a lot since you were sick" Anzu said  
  
"Like what" I asked her  
  
"We'll. can we talk about it later" she was blushing a bit  
  
"Your blushing, did you meet a guy, oh that so great. your mother kept tell you to find someone and get you head out of those romance storied" I said "So who is the guy"  
  
"Well." Anzu said nervously I could tell she felt herself blush even more red just thinking about him  
  
Anzu's P.O.V  
  
I could feel myself blushing the heat coming from my body I was so embarrassed but I knew I couldn't lie to Mai I mean after all she was my Best Friend.we told each other all our secrets like once she told me she likes a guard some guy with blonde hair and oh I just told oh gosh she is going to kill me for that suddenly I found myself telling her  
  
"I like well.the pharaoh's son" I said and turned away  
  
"You like the pharaoh's son, Yami" Mai said "but that is impossible I mean there is no possible way you could heve saw him face to face  
  
"I did I heard a noise and I saw him" I said I was blushing really red by now I felt so ashamed "Don't tell anyone the only two people that know are you and my mother I trust you won't tell anyone or if you do I am sorry but I would have to blurt out a secret about a guard  
  
"I won't tell.as long as you promise to keep that guard thing a secret, I just can't believe it.I have a question" Mai said  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"If you two ever got married and had a kid could I be the Godmother" Mai said  
  
I blushed "of course you would you're my Best friend, but I wouldn't have a chance he's a prince right and he would have to marry a princess I am just a dancer" I said getting feeling a bit uncomfortable and went to my bed and sat down  
  
"Of course you would have a chance" Mai said sitting next to me putting her arm "You're my best friend you always told me to never give up besides your like my little sister and what ever you decide I will be behind you all the way" Mai gets up "but if he or anyone else does anything to harm you they will face me first" I got a sandal and through it at her she ducked and she came over and started to tickle me  
  
"Come on lets go we have to practice our dance routine" I got up and we left  
  
-That's the next part I hoped you all liked it and everything and I am sorry for not updating "The Assassins Love" It's just hat I can't think of anything please give me some ideas if you have read it. I will try to think of some though 


End file.
